Recreation vehicles (RVs) includes vents and fans to provide air ventilation in and through the RV. Many of these vents and fans are operated through turn cranks and switches. Some of these vents and fans (along with the cranks/switches) are located in the ceiling of the RV. To operate the crank/switch, a person of medium or small stature needs to stand on a short ladder or step stool to reach the crank/switch. Older individuals may not possess the balance necessary to stand on a short ladder or step stool. As a result, the older individual could fall from the ladder or stool while reaching for the crank/switch and become injured. Another problem is that the ladder/stool needs to stored in a location where it is readily available. The ladder/stool can occupy significant storage space where little storage space exists.